She Din't Have Time
by Mina Shelley
Summary: OneShot songfic to Terry Clark's She Didn't Have Time. When she chose Koga she chose wrong. She had know it in her heart all along but didn't want to believe it. After he leaves how will Kagome manage 2 jobs and a baby? And will she ever find love again.


He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
Like she'd been some casual friend  
He said "you're better off without me" like her momma had said about him  
He started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime lookin back  
She watched him go thinkin even a stranger would show more compassion than that

"Goodbye, Kagome" She couldn't believe her ears. After all this time Koga just got up and left. " I never thought I'd say it but you're better off without me. I'm going to meet up with Ayame. Better luck next time." After chasing her for years and getting her to chose him that was all he could say? She should have listened to everyone else. She should have chosen _him_ not Koga. But it was too late now.

_She could've cried but she didn't have time  
She had a baby to feed, a pink blanket to find, to rock their little one to sleep  
She could've laid in bed for hours giving misery the power  
But she didn't have time  
_

She would have sat down and cried away her misery but she was too busy. What would she do? She had a new born baby, no job, and hardly enough yen to support them.

She got a sitter and she got a job cause she had a promise to keep  
Her day was a factory and evenin survival and night was exhaustion and sleep  
Sometimes she felt life was passing her bye and watchin was all she could do  
Her friends said you gotta get outta the house and maybe you'll meet someone new

She got her old friend Sango to watch Sakura (the baby) while she worked several jobs. She met up with her old high school friends once in awhile. They constantly told her to go meet someone or that they knew a few boys that would love to be with her. But she always refused.

_She could've tried but she didn't have time  
She had a five year old to feed, she had ballet class, piano lessons, and tball little league  
She could've laid awake for hours givin lonely nights the power  
But she didn't have time  
_

She had too much to do to find another man. Sango couldn't be there all the time so Kagome had more important things to do.

_No time, where would she find the time to trust a man again  
No time, for that flat tire, a crowded parking lot and then,  
No time, but yes have coffee with the man that got her tire fixed  
She was thinking gosh he's handsome  
When he asked  
Do you have kids?  
_

One day on her way back from dropping off Sakura at piano she was going to get groceries when she got a flat tire. She was on the verge of swearing until her lungs exploded (Don't you get that feeling sometimes?) when a young man about her age came over. "Might you need some help there?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, would you like to get some coffee?"

"I'd love to. My names InuYasha by the way."

"Kagome."

So they went to the local coffee shop and talked for lord knows how long. She loved listening to him. He was just so happy and had such a kind voice. He almost reminded her of him. And he was so handsome. Then he asked, "Do you have kids?"

_She could've lied but she didn't have time all she said was she's five he said I saw the car seat I love kids  
Does she have your eyes  
And they sat and talked for hours givin destiny its power  
She could've been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time  
_

"She's five" Then she saw his face light up.

"I saw the car seat. I love kids. Does she have your eyes. I hope so, they're so beautiful." At that last part her face turned twenty shades of red. Nobody had talked to her like that for so long. It was a good thing Sango was picking up Sakura that night because they talked all night until she invited him over. A few months later they were wed. She could have waited longer but . . .

she didn't have time.

_She could've been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time_

**A.N. **I'm back. took this off but I shall repost it. Just so it doesn't get taken off again: **I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! IT BELONGS TO TERRI CLARK! NOT ME! **Now that that's out of the way I'd like to say that I will be updating things again. Also I have another oneshot in the making. (YaY!) And ... it's not a songfic. (YaY!) Anyway, I gave up chocolate and Castel vania for Lent so I'm not as hyper latly so bear with me. And...that's all I have to say.

G'day

Soma X


End file.
